


Vices

by Ailette



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Imported, Junior era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goseki is having a bad day and just wants to be left alone. Too bad that the bar he chooses to drown his sorrows in is Yara's favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vices

Goseki was still nursing his first beer and already considering going home again. Going out and getting ridiculously drunk had sounded like a good idea in theory. But with his hair pulled into a small ponytail in the back and a hat pulled deeply into his face for some semblance of anonymity, this was already the fourth time someone laid a hand on his shoulder and asked,

“Can I get you anything, cutie?”

Really, he did not have feminine features. This _never_ happened to him, but of course, the one time he wanted nothing more than privacy, every single guy in the bar would mistake him for a girl. He turned in his seat, the sweetest smile plastered onto his face and ready to make the guy run from this place screaming when someone else beat him to the punch.

That someone had also slung his arm comfortably around Goseki’s waist, grip forceful enough to keep him from moving anywhere.

“I’m afraid the lady is married,” the someone said and Goseki resisted the urge to slam his face onto the counter. Of course. It couldn’t just be some other random psycho that came to his rescue. It had to be a psycho he _knew_. And who would impossible to get rid of, as opposed to any strangers. “So fuck off.”

There was a squeak and then the sound of hastily retreating footsteps, followed by amused chuckling and someone sitting down on the barstool next to him. The hand around his middle remained where it was.

“You seem to be popular tonight.”

Goseki ignored the remark entirely and gave the man next to him an irritated look. “How did you even recognize me? I’m sitting with my back to the door. I’m _in disguise_.”

“I’d recognize you anywhere,” the man said with a leer. He waved the bartender over and ordered _something_ with a quick motion of his hand before he continued, “Also, you’re wearing my shirt. And my hat.”

“Quit leaving your stuff all over my place if it bothers you.”

“Quit stealing and wearing it if you don’t want me to recognize you in your ‘disguise’.”

The bartender set down a beer in front of them, obvious disappointment in his eyes when he realized that Goseki still hadn’t even gone halfway through his. When he didn’t say anything in return, he was pinched at the waist.

“I went out of my way to come to this place so I wouldn’t meet anyone I know. I wanted to be alone – go away!”

“Tough,” the other man said and smacked his lips in appreciation as he took a gulp from his beer. “You went to my favourite bar. I’m a regular here.”

This time, Goseki did let his head make hard contact with the counter. “I hate you,” he announced with a whine.

“Still not going to leave.”

He sighed, resigning himself to an abrupt end of his pity party before it had even properly started. He’d have to try and wallow in his misery tomorrow. At least he’d have the day off. Pillowing his head on his arms, he glared at the man beside him.

Yara looked completely normal by his standards– not even trying to look casual with his dark brown hair sticking up at odd angles (Goseki noted that the blond strand had made a return), his baggy clothes and rings and necklace that should make him stand out anywhere he went. It figured that he fit right in here, unlike Goseki.

And he was watching Goseki in return, eyes narrowed just the slightest bit as he took in the slumped appearance of the younger man. “You look miserable.”

“Thanks,” Goseki replied dryly. “That’s kind of the reason why I’m here.”

“Mmmh,” Yara made and nodded to himself, sharp eyes still trained the other. “So you wanted to get ridiculously drunk by yourself and let out all the pent up frustration before you have to face anyone again so they wouldn't  know you felt bad.”

Goseki sucked in a breath in surprise, eyes widening. _Crap_. He’d forgotten how closely Yara actually observed people, tried to figure out what make them tick for apparently nothing else but his own amusement. He didn’t want to talk about this, wasn’t sure he even could when it had been such a short while ago; the doubt and anger and fear still gnawing too insistently on his insides.

“I don’t see how that could ever work when you start with beer. Especially at the rate you’re drinking it.”

He looked up just in time to see Yara wave the bartender over again. “Tequila,” he said before he turned to Goseki with a wide grin. “Let’s do this properly.”

Goseki wasn’t sure whether he should be relieved, thankful or terrified.

 

 

He still wasn’t sure by the seventh round of shots coming their way. What he was sure of, however, was that he didn’t feel anywhere close enough to drunk still. His head was buzzing and his hands felt tingly, but that was about it. Though he kept messing up the sequence of salt, lemon and alcohol. And Yara wasn’t helpful, just laughing at him from the side, not messing up even once.

“I’m not getting drunk,” Goseki sniffed with annoyance, taking off his hat and slamming it onto the counter.

Yara raised an eyebrow, glanced at the empty glasses in front of them and then shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe this isn’t the way for you, then.”

“…what do you mean?”

Another shrug. “Alcohol doesn’t work for everyone. You probably need something else.”

“What else is there,” Goseki moaned in frustration. And, before Yara could even think to suggest it, he added, “And I’m never going to be desperate enough for drugs.”

That earned him an eye roll and a rugged smack to the head. “You better not be or I’ll have Yone come down on your ass.” He waited for Goseki to start rubbing the mistreated spot before he reached out again to flick his finger against his forehead, for emphasis. “I’m talking about the legal vices. Gambling, smoking, sex, food – or shopping if you want to stay with the evening’s theme of being a total girl.

Goseki reached out to punch Yara in the shoulder, but missed by a mile. “So cute,” Yara cooed and ruffled his hair affectionately. “Shopping it is, then.”

Whatever. “I’m going to use the toilet,” Goseki announced and got to his feet, taking the first step before having to grab onto the closest thing that wasn’t swaying (Yara’s outstretched arm, as it happened); realizing that maybe, he actually was drunk. Quite a bit.

“Try not to keel over.”

Goseki raised his middle finger and held it up in the general direction behind his back. He didn’t go out drinking often enough, or else he would have remembered the whole ‘blood starting to pump and alcohol taking a much stronger effect’ thing.

By the time he came back, Yara was already standing at the door, impatiently tapping his foot before he spotted him. “Finally,” he huffed, but helped Goseki into his blazer anyway.

 

 

“For some reason I keep imagining you in high heels right now.”

Goseki made a face but fastened his hold on Yara’s arm, unashamedly clinging on as they walked. “Keep that to yourself.”

“Probably because it’s usually girls who cling like that. When they’re drunk and suddenly forget how to walk in heels. Or just need a reason to get closer to you.” A beat as they passed a shoe store. “You want to buy some?”

“I don’t want to buy _anything_. You just dragged me out here anyway!”

“Then we’ll go to the mall. I’m sure you’ll find something there.”

He wasn’t entirely willing to admit it, but Goseki actually did. A pair of jeans he’d been eyeing for weeks now and always ended up not getting simply because they were too expensive (he didn’t care much about that this evening) and… well, he wasn’t sure how the brown sweater with the teddy bear ears on its hood ended up in his bag and he wasn’t entirely certain Yara didn’t actually sneak a pair of black leather boots in there. They didn’t have heels, but definitely didn’t belong on any men’s feet. He was certain though, that Yara made him try on a number of jackets before eventually buying a fluffy grey one.

“I thought we were shopping to make _me_ feel better,” he said sulkily as he eyed the bag dangling from Yara’s arm.

“We are, princess.”

The older man couldn’t evade the swat without dislodging Goseki from his arm and risking for him to fall flat on his face, so he took the pain like a man and continued to complain about it for about five straight minutes afterwards. The only reason he stopped was to exclaim his surprise at finding his favourite fast food chain and manhandling his friend inside.

It would figure that he made an order that had Goseki’s mouth watering and then tell them to deliver it to his place in a few hours.

“There are other things on our list of vices,” he reminded and steered them in the direction of a game centre. He completely failed at winning anything at the grabber machine while Goseki surprised them both by managing to get two bright yellow plush ducks at once, generously presenting one to the older man. The other games they tried became a bit of a blur in Goseki’s time as time went by, but it was fun and Yara didn’t even suggest the dance machine with Goseki’s wobbling knees.

By the time they walked out again it had completely fallen dark and Goseki shivered in the cold night air. Even though he’d been planning on staying out longer, he wasn’t exactly dressed for these temperatures. He wouldn’t have had a long way to go from the bar back to his place so it would have been superfluous. But now… he shivered again, feeling the wind pick up and only making it worse.

“Wait a second,” Yara muttered and started digging through the shopping bag. Goseki started hopping up and down a little, trying to somehow not freeze as he had to wait. He pressed his eyes shut against the cold and then jumped when his arms were lifted one after the other and stuffed into something _fluffy_.

Looking down in surprise he saw the new jacket the older man had picked out earlier. He watched as Yara zipped it up and effectively sealed him into a comfortable and quickly warming cloud of fluffiness. He didn’t say his thanks loud enough for the other man to hear, but purposefully edged even closer to maybe share the warmth.

They were already at the train station near Yara’s place by the time Goseki exclaimed, “What about cigarettes?”

Yara just raised his eyebrow. “I don’t actually have any.”

“Liar,” Goseki sneered and bumped into him purposefully, the only way of getting at him without letting go of him. “You smoke during rehearsal breaks. I’ve seen you.”

Yara’s laugh was loud and clear in the quiet of the neighbourhood, the darkness around them making it feel like something inappropriate. “So I do. But I’ve run out.” There was a smile gracing his lips as he unlocked his front door. “I wasn’t aware you were observing me that closely.”

“You’re just being obvious about it. And Machida-kun always starts coughing when you come back from your little breaks.”

“He’s _always_ coughing. Sit down, I’ll get something to drink.”

‘Something to drink’ turned out to be nothing but orange juice, but Goseki didn’t mind too much as they settled down with it on the sofa. The door bell rang not five minutes later, delicious food arriving exactly on time and being put into his hands before Yara picked out a DVD from his shelf and popped it into the DVD player, bringing a blanket back with him as he sat back down and arranging it over the both of them.

The movie was nothing special, some American comedy that he’d seen once or twice before. Possibly even with Yara on this very couch. His eyes flickered over to Chura’s terrarium, but even the snake seemed to be asleep. He yawned, feeling tiredness settle into him as he sat there, warm and sated and still a little buzzed even after all the walking they had done. The movie really wasn’t doing enough to keep his attention. Before he noticed, his eyes had slipped shut and he was jerked awake again after what could have only been seconds, by his head hanging forward in an uncomfortable angle. There was no proper back to lean against, but before he could grumble about it, he felt gentle hands directing his head to rest against Yara’s shoulder. He inhaled deeply without meaning to, the scent of alcohol, smoke, soap and something essentially Yara making him fall asleep again within seconds.

The next time he woke up it was because the man next to him had gotten up. Though he must have carefully lowered Goseki, considering he was now sprawled across the whole couch and had only woken up from the news coming on when Yara had stopped the DVD player. Sleepily, he blinked at the bright screen.

“Get up if you’re awake anyway. My couch will get a Goseki-shaped dent if you sleep there. Here.”

Goseki grumbled, but lifted himself up enough to take the offered glass of juice from Yara’s hand. He watched with the disinterest of the only half-awake as the other man left the room, presumably to get out the guest futon. He supposed he should be thankful, he knew from experience that sleeping on this couch meant hell for your neck and back once you tried to get up again. Though it was admittedly only from second hand experience, since whenever he had stayed over together with others, someone else had been made to sleep there. He grinned to himself. It did pay that he apparently fit with the kind of people who tickled Yara’s protective side (though it could also get a little scary at times).

Absently nipping at his juice, he tried to focus on the news. He had almost completely sobered up, nothing but a faintly pleasant buzz left as he sat there and listened to a pop starlet’s apology to her fans. He didn’t even know what it was about, but the way she kept trying to subtly shove her cleavage into the camera made him snigger anyway. If ABC-Z ever got into trouble in the future, they should dress up Tottsu and just lift his skirt during the press conference. That was bound to work. Not every group could claim to have an ace like that up their sleeve. Though thinking about it, Kisumai could probably bully Tamamori into it. And then Miyata would somehow get dragged into it and Taipi would participate without even having a reason and it would probably end in disaster anyway, unless Yokoo found a way to make it work in their favour. Someone would have to step up and manage the crazy from now on anyways; they couldn’t start appearing like that for CD promotions.

The grin slowly slipped off of Goseki’s face. That was right. Kisumai actually might get into a situation where they had to hold a press conference soon. ABC-Z… wouldn’t. No one cared if some Junior group messed up. Especially not one that had been around forever, he added bitterly in his head as his fingers clenched around the glass in his hands.

He knew he shouldn’t feel this way. Shouldn’t be bitter over someone else getting the chance they so clearly deserved. And he was happy for Kisumai. Of course he was. He knew how hard all of them had worked, knew that debuting had seemed to become a more and more obscure dream even as they seemed to steadily climb up the ladder. They deserved it and he was happy for them. But that didn’t stop the sting of disappointment and the little voice that had been whispering in his head since the announcement, that now it was definitely too late for _them_ , that this had been their last chance. He could feel the tears well up and bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from sobbing out loud. This was why he’d wanted to get out and drunk, to just wallow in his misery until it was all gone and he could be done with these petty feelings.

“The bed is all prepared, so if her highness would like to lie down for her beauty sleep now-”

Goseki’s head whipped around to stare at Yara, like he’d completely forgotten the other man had been in the apartment as well. Yara’s eyes widened a little as he noticed the brightness of Goseki’s eyes. He bent down with his hand outstretched, no doubt about to ask if everything was alright (or the Yara-equivalent of it) and just make everything worse. And he’d been so good at making Goseki forget until now. Forget, that was the keyword.

The moment Yara’s hand came to rest on his shoulder Goseki’s own hand flew out to grasp at the older man’s collar and yank him close, fitting their lips together roughly. His tongue slipped out to lick at Yara’s bottom lip, easily gaining entrance even though it seemed to come more from surprise than actual willingness. The hand on his shoulder fisted itself into the fabric it found there and Goseki moaned into the kiss when Yara actually started to press back against him, to give back as good as he got.

When they parted, it was with a breathless pant and now he had to hold on to Yara, afraid that he might fall clean onto the floor the moment he let go. He shuddered when he noticed Yara’s sharp eyes on him, searching for an explanation in his face.

“You forgot,” Goseki panted and his hands clenched in Yara’s collar. “one of the vices you promised me.”

Dark brown eyes came to a halt to gaze into his, assessing his words and apparently satisfied when Goseki didn’t look away. “You’re not drunk anymore,” Yara said firmly, but his hand was already slipping upwards to cup the back of the younger man’s head. “You won’t be able to hide behind that in the morning.”

Goseki only nodded, letting his head be angled so Yara had easier access to his lips. “I don’t care,” he whispered and let his eyes flutter shut when Yara dove in to kiss him again.

The couch was too small for what they were doing; the tangle of naked limbs quickly growing awkward when Yara’s foot kept slipping to the floor and Goseki hit his arm on the table for the third time. Yara growled, sitting up from where he’d been busy licking a stripe up Goseki’s neck. Goseki reached for him automatically, wanting to keep him where he was. The grin Yara shot him was dark and full of promise, making it clear enough that he had no intention of just leaving Goseki now.

Instead, he motioned for the younger man to wrap his legs around his waist and even though it took a second longer because Goseki’s jeans were still caught around his thighs, he eventually managed it and strong arms lifted him up. Another deep kiss and then Yara was carrying him over to the bedroom, dropping him gently onto the mattress even as he dived down a second later and was everything but careful.

Goseki couldn’t help but get lost in the sensations, in hands running up and down his body, touching everywhere and slowly driving him crazy, a hot mouth on him and his voice growing hoarse even before they were so intimately connected that it was impossible to form any coherent thoughts that weren’t centred on the then and there.

 

 

He woke because the sun hit his face, making him scrunch up his nose and sneeze before groaning. He only had a dull headache, barely even noticeable, but the rest of his body was completely sore. Worse than after some of their day long training sessions. He opened one eye to cautiously look around Yara’s bedroom. It was empty. He closed his eyes again, a hand coming up to cover them on top of that. He shouldn’t have done that. Last night – he really shouldn’t have done that. The realization was clear in his mind, regret slowly beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach.

He felt ashamed for so easily falling into Yara’s arms at a time like this. There had always been something between them and he’d liked to think that they were both aware of it and trying to figure out how to approach the topic in their own unique ways. Maybe that Yara had been waiting for him to make the first step. A humourless smile crept onto his face. Well, he had. Only that step had been to crush their lips together and then demand sex, sex that had been anything but quick and dirty and anonymous – everything but what he’d wanted it to be last night. He shuddered at the memory.

_ Yara stilled above him, releasing one long breath and looking down at Goseki. The younger man was shaking beneath him, hands clawing at his shoulders and gasping his name like little pleas. Yara grinned, leaned forward to kiss him deeply as he started moving his hand on Goseki’s erection again, gently rocking his hips where they were connected and delighting in the moans he swallowed directly. _

A quick peek to the alarm clock told him that it was only half past seven, far earlier than anyone would get up on their day off. Of course, this was Yara. He couldn’t be stopped from running his round around the block in the morning if a storm was blowing roofs of houses outside. Gingerly, Goseki got to his feet, only wincing slightly as he made his way over to the door and had to bend over to pick up his boxers along the way. His head was flooded with images of last night as he entered the living room. Images of lips meeting and skin all too willingly being revealed, of dark eyes looking into his and clothes thoughtlessly being flung aside.

Yara had been eager to give, accepting everything Goseki had to offer and murmuring his name as they made their way into the next room. Asking with pauses and silent gazes if the younger man was alright, if he really was willing to go on and Goseki had nodded every single time. He felt like he’d taken advantage of something that wasn’t yet his to take, something that would now never come back and his eyes began to sting at the thought. He had to get out of here.

As he crouched down next to the couch to gather his things and put them back on, he could almost hear the moans still reverberating through the small room and his cheeks flushed crimson when he realized that Yara had been quiet, that all the noise had come from him. Oh, god, he had screamed his lungs out once they’d reached the bedroom. He shot a wary gaze to the apartment’s door. Hopefully, he wouldn’t run into any of Yara’s neighbours.

After a very brief visit to the bathroom to make sure he didn’t look quite as ashamed and obvious about having slept with one of his best friends as he thought he might, he scanned the room for anything that was his. It wouldn’t do to run and then come back later because he’d forgotten his keys or something similar. Both his mobile phone and keys were neatly laid out on the couch table, next to his wallet and the shopping bag from yesterday. He checked his wallet only to realize that the exact same amount as yesterday was still inside and he realized with dread that he hadn’t taken it out once during the night. Yara must have paid for everything. He picked them up, carelessly dropping everything into the bag for now.

Then, his gaze swept over the open cupboard next to the door and he stilled. An opened package of cigarettes lying in the middle of it had caught his attention and he frowned.

_ “So I do. But I’ve run out.” _

Reaching out to check and indeed, the package was still more than half full. “Liar,” he breathed again, something akin to a fond smile trying and failing to tug the corners of his lips upwards as he put the cigarettes away. A glance to the clock on the wall told him that he didn’t have the time to dwell and he took his leave without another glance back, trying to tell himself that snakes and turtles couldn’t look knowing and reproachful; his stomach sinking further every step he took down the stair case.

_ Yara had his arm around his waist, effortlessly supporting him on the way up _ .

He sucked in a sharp breath but kept on walking. Opening the front door and quickly crossing the street, turning in the direction of the train station automatically. They’d taken the same route yesterday and he had taken it countless times before; he didn’t need to concentrate on where he was going.

But with his mind not focusing on anything around him it was too easy for more memories from last night to filter in. Completely distracted, he didn’t notice at first when someone called his name. It had to be the second or third try when he finally noticed and looked up; straight at the man he was running away from at the moment. It was purely on instinct when he took a step back, eyes widening in horror as Yara’s features transformed into a frown even as he was still casually waving. They stand in a deadlock for a second before Yara finally starts towards him, jogging pants and sweaty t-shirt only underlining that he’d been running until a few moments ago.

But that’s what spurred Goseki into action, made him whirl around and leap towards the first alley on his right. With his mind still sluggish from sleep and his body sore from the nightly activities it wasn’t really a surprise when Yara had caught up to him in less than a minute. Goseki got ready to shut – something – and then storm off indignantly to avoid any accusations when suddenly, a warm hand slides into his; prying his clenched fingers apart to link them.

“Wrong direction,” Yara muttered and Goseki, stumped, followed along without protest when he started tugging. “Breakfast is only served in the house.”

Yara motioned with the paper bag in his other hand and Goseki recognized a nearby western bakery’s logo. When he concentrated hard enough he could catch a whiff of fresh bread in the air.

“What did you get?” he asked without thinking, his stomach giving a growl just to underline that he was, in fact, hungry.

“Pizza bread and croissants.”

“What kind of breakfast _is_ that?”

“Shut up. Everything else was sold out already.”

Uncharacteristically, Goseki did as told. Staring alternately between the bag swinging back and forth and their linked hands between them. Yara had gotten them breakfast. You didn’t do that for one-nightstands. Especially not for ones you caught fleeing the scene on your way back home.

He squeezed Yara’s hand in his, not sure what he was trying to convey but needing to get the other’s attention anyway. Needed to make sure that somehow, things weren’t actually irrevocably damaged between them.

“Shut up,” Yara said again, but grinned as he did so.

It wasn’t until they were sitting on the cramped couch again, getting crumps on everything and Goseki finding out that pizza bread for breakfast wasn’t half bad (especially if you had orange juice to go with it), Yara laughing as Goseki tried to stuff a whole croissant into his mouth at once to shut him up, that the air between them hadn’t changed. Not much anyway.

If you ignored Yara’s hand on the small of Goseki’s back and the way Goseki slowly leaned into the touch, still not quite convinced that it could really be that easy. Until Yara licked a bread crump from his upper lip and then worked his lips open to properly kiss him in the morning light.

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/64871.html)


End file.
